


Минус на минус дает плюс

by Jiminy



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митчелл решил для себя, что ему нужна пара дней, чтобы очистить голову и еще раз все обдумать. Чтобы понять, чего он действительно хочет. Но это все на самом деле было полной чушью. Он понимал, что произошедшее не было виной Андерса. Кто-кто, а уж Митчелл знал, каково это: иметь часть себя, которую не можешь контролировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минус на минус дает плюс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minus And Minus Equals Plus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903725) by [stella_polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris). 



> Бета: Ли Савиньяк  
> Переведено для команды WTF Aidean 2015 на WTF Combat 2015

Было уже давно за полночь, когда Митчелл позволил себе вернуться на квартиру к Андерсу. Он отработал позднюю смену и сразу после этого пошел домой. После всего этого происшествия с Идунн/Гайей он отдалился от Андерса. Избегал его где-то… неделю?

Митчелл решил для себя, что ему нужна пара дней, чтобы очистить голову и еще раз все обдумать. Чтобы понять, чего он действительно хочет. Но это все на самом деле было полной чушью. Он понимал, что произошедшее не было виной Андерса. Кто-кто, а уж Митчелл знал, каково это: иметь часть себя, которую не можешь контролировать. И он на самом деле соскучился по Андерсу. Из-за того, что он не собирался позволить Андерсу об этом узнать, ложью это не становилось.

Митчелл заглянул в квартиру: телевизор был включен… и Андерс спал на диване. Чтобы его не разбудить, Митчелл тихо закрыл за собой дверь, но тут же все усилия пошли прахом, ибо он умудрился споткнуться об обувь, которую Андерс, скорее всего, просто снял и бросил у входа.

Андерс мгновенно проснулся и, выпрямившись, сел на диване. На мгновение он выглядел испуганным, и Митчелл услышал его быстро забившееся сердце. Когда Андерс увидел Митчелла, стоящего в коридоре, то немного расслабился.

— Боже, у меня чуть из-за тебя сердечный приступ не случился, — сказал Андерс, делая глубокий вдох и пытаясь успокоиться.

— Прости, я пытался быть тихим, но ботинки валялись на проходе… — Митчелл указал на обувь, а потом сел неподалеку от Андерса, стараясь не нарушать его личное пространство.

— Как будто твое объяснение сделало произошедшее менее жутким, — прокомментировал Андерс. — Как ты сюда попал?

— Ты дал мне ключ…

— Да, конечно, — Андерс сжал переносицу, и Митчелл наконец-то смог его рассмотреть.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — заметил он. Он еще никогда не видел, чтобы Андерс выглядел настолько усталым и потрепанным. Даже с похмелья после бурной ночи.

Андерс фыркнул:

— Очаровательно. Ты вернулся только для того, чтобы оскорблять меня?

Митчелл на это лишь закатил глаза.

— Нет, идиот, не для этого. Я беспокоился о тебе, — признался он.

Андерс посмотрел на Митчелла:

— Сейчас был еще один приступ. И мне не нужно, чтобы обо мне заботились. Я полностью в состоянии сам это сделать. Тебе кто-то из братьев позвонил и сказал, что путь свободен? Поэтому ты сейчас вернулся?

Митчелл едва сдержал себя, чтобы не врезать Андерсу: тот мог быть при желании редкостным ублюдком.

— Мне кажется, что я заслужил чуть больше доверия. Почему тебе настолько сложно поверить в то, что я правда о тебе забочусь?

— Может быть, потому, что никто не заботится? — пробормотал Андерс и сопротивлялся лишь мгновение, когда Митчелл утянул его в крепкое объятие.

— Хотя я не думаю, что ты прав… Уверяю, я действительно о тебе забочусь. Честно.

Андерс вздохнул:

— Итак, ты беспокоился и решил убедиться, что я в порядке… Это все?

Прежде чем ответить, Митчелл пару секунд колебался:

— На самом деле… Нет. Я хотел извиниться за то, что вел себя как мудак.

— Согласен, — кивнул Андерс. — И чисто для справки: ситуация с Идунн на данный момент решена. Гайя ушла. Уехала из страны. Минус один повод для беспокойства.

— Ох. Понятно… — ответил Митчелл. Этого он не ожидал. Он думал, что Эксл и Гайя сбегут вместе. — Что я еще пропустил?

— Ну… Дай подумать. Естественно, в этом дурдоме Эксл обвинил меня. А потом я узнал, что бог сущего действительно может быть агрессивным ублюдком. Потому что Один — это был он, а не Эксл — чуть не убил меня.

У Митчелла глаза округлились, когда до него дошло, что именно ему только что сказал Андерс:

— Что?!

— Не беспокойся, я в порядке, — продолжил Андерс. — Видимо, Иггдрасиль — что-то вроде волшебной палочки для богинь, усиливающей их способности. Мишель… исцелила меня? На самом деле я не в курсе. Был в отключке, когда она творила свою магию.

Эта информация как-то слабо успокоила Митчелла:

— И когда… когда это произошло?

— Вчера.

— Почему ты мне не позвонил? Почему твои братья мне не позвонили?

— Митчелл… Я понятия не имел, что между нами происходило. Ты сказал, что тебе нужно о нас подумать. Мы неделю не разговаривали. У меня были все основания полагать, что ты решил бросить все это и вернуться в Англию…

Андерс многозначительно посмотрел на Митчелла, и у того внутри все сжалось. Потому что Андерс не был неправ. Но то, насколько он все это прямолинейно сказал… это задевало. Впрочем, Андерс никогда не церемонился, как некоторые.

— Прости. Ты прав, — тихо сказал Митчелл.

— Забудь.

— Но сейчас ты в порядке? Ничего не болит?

— Митчелл, прекрати суетиться! Я дерьмово себя чувствую, потому что потерял до черта крови до того, как Мишель нашла свою волшебную палочку, но я в порядке. Правда. Нет необходимости переживать.

Митчелл кивнул Это было странно, насколько, в отличие от него, самого Андерса не беспокоил факт, что он чуть не умер.

— Говоря о крови… — добавил Андерс. — Тебе, вероятно, не стоит сейчас в ванную заходить. Я там одежду вчерашнюю оставил, и она вроде как… в крови. Руки не дошли еще ее выбросить.

— Я думал, что учуял что-то, когда зашел… не был уверен, — сказал Митчелл. Запах крови едва ощущался, но все-таки чувствовался.

— Беспокоит? — с любопытством спросил Андерс.

— Нет, — покачал головой Митчелл. — Она уже высохла. И пахнет слабо.

«И не манит», — мысленно добавил он.

— Хммм… итак… ты снова останешься у меня?

— Если ты хочешь меня здесь, — осторожно ответил Митчелл.

Андерс кивнул:

— Хочу.

Митчелл вернул ему улыбку:

— Тогда я останусь. И прослежу, чтобы у тебя больше не было никаких почти смертей.

— Митчелл, мне не нужна нянька, — фыркнул Андерс.

Усмехнувшись, Митчелл пододвинулся, чтобы поцеловать Андерса, тот с жадностью ему ответил.

— Я знаю, — пояснил Митчелл, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга. — На самом деле это немного эгоистично, но заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше.

Андерс еще раз, только коротко, поцеловал Митчелла в губы.

— У тебя есть вопросы.

— Я думаю, что они есть у обоих, — ответил тот. Это было правдой. Из всех людей, что он узнал за последние сто лет, только Андерс был настолько похож на него в случаях, когда все летело к чертям. Но минус на минус же дает плюс?

— Знаешь, что я в тебе ненавижу? То, насколько часто ты бываешь прав.

Митчелл улыбнулся:

— Я знаю.

— Маленькая самоуверенная дрянь, — ответил Андерс, но его голосу не хватало искренней злости.

— Спасибо за… — добавил он спустя немного времени.

— За?

— За то, что вернулся. За заботу. Я знаю, что у тебя было достаточно причин держаться от меня подальше. Держаться подальше от всего этого божественного сумасшествия, — объяснил Андерс.

— Я думаю, что ты всего этого стоишь, — честно ответил Митчелл.

Андерс был несогласен с этим, но Митчелл знал, что ему бы хотелось. Это читалось во взгляде, которым тот на него смотрел.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав, — это было все, что Андерс ему ответил.

Митчелл решил не затевать ссору. Вместо этого он просто притянул Андерса, устраивая его на себе, и понял, что выиграл, когда тот не начал протестовать.

— Спи, — сказал он и поцеловал его в лоб. — Судя по твоему виду, это именно то, что тебе сейчас нужно.

— Ты снова делаешь это.

— Что?

— Возишься со мной. Перестань, — ответил Андерс, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к Митчеллу. — Да, кстати, извинения приняты.


End file.
